


I’m a princess to y’know

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Weiss is a Princess and Ruby is her charming prince-ess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first post ever, not my first story but y’know. Anyways I’m very nervous about this but please enjoy it and leave tips and stuff at the comments of course.

For most of Ruby’s life she was viewed as the tomboy. Short hair, t shirts, baggy pants and sneakers. Ruby was fine with it but, she couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t being viewed as who she wanted to be. On the outside she was a cool, suave, athletic girl with the looks of Prince Charming. But on the inside she was, a girl, she loved her skirts, her blouses, her dresses, her cute phone straps, and adorable plushies of dogs.

But when it came to it Ruby didn’t fit her inner self. Everyone who saw her at first glance viewed her as a cute boy, and it isn’t until she clarified it did they realize their mistake. That happened with Ruby’s first crush as well.

“Wait you’re a girl?” The white haired girl asked.

“U-uh yeah…. Sorry I should’ve told you earlier.” Ruby said as she turned away holding her hands to her heart as she clenched it, hoping to keep herself from breaking down.

“N-no it’s not your fault! Really it’s fine! I don’t mind going out with a princess charming.” Hearing Weiss say that made her heart skip a beat. It meant she was okay with Ruby’s accidental secret.

/////\\\\\\\\\

It had been a few months since their first date and they had been happy together but something wasn’t completely right. With each date that went by the more Ruby began hearing things.

‘Wow look at that beautiful couple.’ A lady said.

‘Yeah I know what you mean that beatific girl with that handsome guy? Can’t help but feel jealous.’ The lady beside her replied.

Things like this were a constant. And while Ruby felt happy about being a good fit for Weiss visually, she couldn’t help but feel as if she was pushing away her true self to keep her disguise up.

//////\\\\\\\\\\\

Weiss walked into Ruby’s house greeting her sister as she walked up the stairs to Ruby’s room for a surprise birthday visit. Weiss steeled herself as she stood before the door ready to enter for the first time. When Weiss opened the door she was completely caught off guard by how it looked. It was not like anything she would’ve imagined it would look like. A beautiful bright red shade on the walls. A cute dog plushie on her neatly made bed. And what caught her off guard the most. Her girlfriend in an amazing red dress that fit her figure and opened like a blooming flower past her waist. Weiss stared wide eyed at the silver eyed girl who was just as shocked as she was.

It didn’t take long before Ruby pushed her out into the hallway and slammed the door. Leaving a flabbergasted Weiss in the hallway.

It took a few minutes for Ruby to open the door again allowing Weiss to see Ruby in a red shirt and black skinny jeans. She looked up to Ruby’s face but her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Weiss slowly walked inside the room allowing her to walk in and see more things that didn’t fit Ruby’s image at all. A large mirror wedges inside the wall. A makeup kit on her desk right beside her computer with a cute dog styled mousepad. Beautiful paper flowers going around the top of the room walls.

“I-it’s nothing you had in mind huh.” Weiss turned around to her girlfriend to see her standing with her back against the door. 

“No…. Ruby what is all of this?” Weiss asked. She waited in silence allowing Ruby to find her words.

“It’s…. my room, simple as that I guess.” Ruby said flatly. 

“I can see that Ruby but, it’s nothing that seems to fit you.” Weiss watched as Ruby’s body stiffened. Weiss worried if she had said the wrong thing at that moment.

“I don’t know what to say.” Ruby said, cracks in her voice. “I…. I am a girl after all.”

Weiss could hear and see the discomfort in Ruby’s voice and unmoving body. She looked over to Ruby’s closet that was now closed. She approached the door and opened it to see all sorts of clothing inside. Weiss recognized some of the boyish looking clothes but the dresses, skirts, blouses. She had never seen them before. On the side she saw shelves piled with fashion magazines and strips of magazine pages that had models wearing extravagant clothes.

“You have been hiding all of this?” Weiss asked.

“Yes.” Ruby could only reply.

Weiss stood soaking all of it in as she looked into the closet.

“You looked beautiful in that dress.”

Ruby’s head shot up to see Weiss standing in front of her, smiling.

“Please don’t lie to me.” Ruby growled as tears formed in her eyes.

“Why would you hide this from me?” Weiss asked.

“Because everyone around me sees me as a boy, and when we would go out I fit that boyfriend look. I couldn’t just leave it.” Ruby gasped as she felt Weiss’ hands on her cheeks.

“What’s the real reason.”

“I wouldn’t be cute in any of them!” Ruby shouted, her tears falling onto her cheeks. “I’ve always been the prince when I wanted to be the princess, but I could never do that when I look like this! I look at these clothes and see how beautiful they are and when I go buy them I have to pretend as if they are for someone else unless I want weird looks. Once I get home I put them on and look at how ugly I make it all look!” Ruby cried. 

“I’ve always wanted to be the princess in the plays.” Ruby mumbled. “I’ve always wanted to be able to wear skirts, and dresses, and heels, and feel like people would be okay with it.”

“Either way, I wouldn’t be cute in any of it.”

“Shut up.”

Ruby’s eyes opened wide as a hand went around her waist and another grabbed the back of her neck pulling her lips to lips with Weiss. Ruby felt Weiss’ hands stroke up and down her waist until they stopped at her hips. The hand around her neck was gentle and it helped calm her heart only a tad bit. 

When Weiss broke the kiss Ruby was left to stare into blue orbs burning with passion.

“I’ll be your prince tonight my lady.” Weiss said as she lifted Ruby up high holding her by her legs. Weiss carefully walked them over to Ruby’s bed where she tossed Ruby down and quickly hopped on top.

“I’ll show you just how cute you are.” Weiss said before capturing Ruby’s lips eliciting an adorable moan from the brunettes mouth. Hearing it made Weiss giddy. She could maybe get used to this.

Meanwhile, Weiss’ hands traveled downwards reaching Ruby’s breasts and taking a little while to appreciate them. Squeezing them behind a bra that Weiss noticed had a few frilly parts along the edges. Intrigued she separated herself once again and reached down to the edge of Ruby’s shirt and lifted it over Ruby’s head and off her body giving Weiss a full view of the frilly pink and white bra.

“Hmm I wonder if you’re matching?” Weiss thought out loud. Ruby moaned to herself and clenched her thighs together. Weiss smirked at her beautiful princess and slid off the bed.

Ruby laid helplessly, only able to and feel Weiss’ hands go up and down her legs, in her thighs, teasing her spot. “Pants like these don’t fit a girl as beautiful as yourself. Let’s get rid of them.” Weiss moved her hands to the button and quickly removed them with a little assistance from Ruby’s legs. Weiss was amazed at how gorgeous they looked. Pale creamy legs laid before her very eyes, and to answer her question, Ruby did match. But that was not her focus anymore. Weiss lifted Ruby’s left leg and began stroking it, playing with it, squeezing it, meanwhile hearing Ruby’s adorable whimpers. 

Weiss quickly took it up a notch and began licking up and down the thigh up to her ankle and down to the end of the leg, causing to start squirming.

“W-Weiss.” She muttered. Weiss smiled sinisterly and found a nice squishy part of Ruby’s leg and sank her teeth into it causing Ruby to gasp and her hands to grip the bed sheets. “W-Weiss!” She screamed. Weiss took a quick glance at Ruby’s parties and noticed the rather large damp spot on them, Ruby was clearly ready, but Weiss had other plans. She lifted herself off the edge of the bed and crawled back up above Ruby and watched as the girls chest rose and fell with each breath. Ruby’s hair was a mess, her face was sweating and her eyes were shut.

Weiss slid her hands underneath Ruby and unlatched the bra before quickly throwing it somewhere into the room. Ruby’s chest was now bare and Weiss watched with pure excitement at the pink nipples that begged for her touch.

Not wanting to waste time Weiss dove down onto the right nipple and began teasing it with quicks licks, her tongue drawing circles around it before grazing it. Meanwhile the left was being flicked and rubbed by her hands, giving the breast a squeeze every now and then. Weiss heard as her princess’ moans grew louder in volume.

“Do you like this princess?” Weiss asked.

“Y-yes!” Ruby screamed. Ruby’s hands caressing Weiss’ hair appreciatively. 

“Weiss please!” Ruby begged.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me down there!” Weiss smirked and left the nipple to reach up and claim her lips while her left hand dove under the pink panties and touched the girls virgin lips for the first time.

“You’re so wet. What a dirty princess you are.” Weiss teased. Ruby only moaned in response as her lips were spread. A gasp quickly left her lips as she felt a finger prod her opening.

“W-Weiss!” She called out. Weiss silenced her with a kiss and continued to tease her entrance, sliding the finger in and out, barely going inside the girl. It wasn’t until Ruby gave a begging jerk did she give in and insert her middle finger inside. 

Ruby pulled away from the kiss to moan out loud only to get pulled back.

“You’re so cute Ruby. You’re moans, your squeals, your gasping breaths. You’re adorable, and I can’t wait until you start screaming my name!” Weiss yelled as she inserted another finger and picking up the speed a bit. 

Ruby held onto Weiss for dear life as every breath was being taken away by her moans. It wasn’t long before she began feeling the end draw near.

“Weiss I’m cumming! Weiss! Weiss! Please don’t stop!” Weiss did as told and gave more long fast pumps until she felt Ruby’s tight walls squeeze her fingers tighter and begin convulsing. Ruby screamed as she came before falling silent, her body shaking, her breath stuttering, her hands gripping onto the back of the heiress tightly. Then it all came crashing down as her orgasm ended and she laid lax on the bed. Ruby shuttered as she felt the two fingers pull out.

Ruby turned to look up at Weiss just as she began sucking on her two fingers, licking them clean of any of Ruby’s juices. 

“How was that my princess?” Weiss asked as she laid down beside Ruby giving her, her best smile.

“I love you.” Was all Ruby could say before she shoved herself closer to Weiss’ body.

Weiss smiled and stroked the girls brown hair before nesting her head beside Ruby’s.

“Now that this is settled I want you to start wearing whatever you want to wear out, okay?” Weiss asked. Ruby only nodded.

“That also means I get to see any sexy outfits you have for me!” Weiss realized excitedly. Ruby only shivered.


	2. Step one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the first step is scary but it’s easier when you have someone to help you along

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining high in the sky, the birds were chirping and flying around, the wind blew with such a gentle force, just enough to shake the leaves on trees. 

Weiss sat on a bench enjoying all of this. Her eyes closed as she leaned her head back to allow the wind to graze all her features. Meanwhile her beautiful white dress with small roses printed here and there, flowed gracefully.

“I’m sorry!” Weiss heard. She smiled as she lifted her head up to see Ruby running towards her. She quickly stood up and began walking towards the running girl saving her a few more steps. 

“I-I’m so sorry I’m late! I-I got distracted wi-“ Ruby was silences by a finger on her lips.

“It’s alright Ruby.” Weiss said. Her hand wandering up to Ruby’s well straightened hair sliding a bit of it back in place. Weiss took a step back and observed her girlfriends attire. She smiled at what she saw, a white off shoulder sweater that went down to Ruby’s thighs, followed by dark stockings and a pair of ankle boots on her feet.

“Thank you for doing this. I know you aren’t exactly comfortable with wearing all of this outside but I promise you.” Weiss moved closer as she laid her hands behind Ruby’s neck. “You look beautiful.” Weiss felt arms wrap around her waist and Ruby’s chin on her shoulder.

“Heh, I should be thanking you, y’know for pushing me to take my first step to express myself. To really be who I want to be.” 

Weiss chuckled and pushed Ruby away to look into her eyes. “And who do you want to be?”

Ruby smiled and leaned in taking Weiss’ lips in hers, holding her there for a few moments before breaking the kiss with a heavy breath.

“Your princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized there’s a lot of people that like my stuff and want some continuation on some of my projects (yes I know which one I am indeed working on it) and I found it very fun to chat and talk to people that comment on my stories and I would like an opportunity to talk with you guys and getting to know the guys that keep coming back as well as get to know a bit about me so I’m thinking about creating a discord channel and linking it for people to come and chat about fan fictions, ones that you guys wrote, some ideas we have or maybe share as well as making requests and helping people when they’re stuck. (It happens a lot) I’ll do it if you guys are down and if there’s any kind of want for it. Lemme know. Tao’out (that’s my new thing I just came up with it ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it down here, thank you very much it means a lot to me that someone made it to the end. <3


End file.
